poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Initiating Space Patrol Delta
Initiating Space Patrol Delta is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers S.P.D. Summary The Data Squad Rangers must do what it takes to help the S.P.D. Power Rangers get them back to their time. Plot The Big Soccer Game The episode begins with Rainbow Dash, Robbie and the others practicing for the Big Soccer Game, It was the biggest opportunity. Just then, Fluttershy accidentally got in Robbie's way as he broke his right leg. It was very painful for him, so Fleetfoot had to get him to Vice Principal Luna and Nurse Redheart. Fluttershy's Guilt for Robbie's Broken Leg At the Canterlot High Clinic, Nurse Redheart reported that Robbie will be in no condition on doing soccer in a week because of the broken leg, Fluttershy felt guilty for it to happen, Amy told her that accidents happens all the time, but she thinks this wasn't an accident, so she decided to make it up to him by staying on his side to make he more safer. Dr. Eggman and Emperor Gruumm made a deal At the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman tries to think of a way to destroy the rangers. Then, Orbot and Cubot suggested freeing Emperor Gruumm from imprisonment. Soon, Dr. Eggman and Emperor Gruumm made a deal to get revenge on the Power Rangers. Karone's Surprise Visit/Robbie's Replacement At the Data Squad Command Center, Mordecai told Palutena about Robbie's condition. Then, Digit arrived with Karone to replace him until he's back on his feet, which Robbie wouldn't mind about. Robbie Babysitting Flurry Heart But then, Dean Cadance arrived with Flurry Heart and asked Robbie if he could help babysit her. Despite the broken leg, He agreed to help her out with babysitting. Something happening/Meetig the S.P.D. Power Rangers With Karone in charge, Robotboy and Robotgirl shows her around the base. Just then, Something's coming from the distance. It was a ship that belongs to the S.P.D. Power Rangers, Bridge Carson, Roman Matthews, Clay Benson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney Drew, Commander Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Sam, Kat Manx, Nova, Boom, Jack Landors and Morgana. Then, Lady Palutena bought some friends from their time, Anubis and Insinia Cruger, Fowler Birdie, Sergeant Silverback and Piggy. Sky explained how they got lost in the 21st Century. Anubis warned them about Dr. Eggman and Emperor Gruumm working together. Starlight's Morpher/Harmony and Data Combined Later that day, Starlight was inside Sugarcube Corner, Looking at her destroyed Harmony Force Morpher Hoping for it to be repaired soon. Just then, Pit summoned her to the Cyberspace Command Center. Lady Palutena appointed her as the Heliotrope Data Squad Ranger. Then, Widget puts away her old Hope Morpher away to be repaired, And Digit bestowed her own Data Squad Morpher. Fluttershy's Nightmare That night, Fluttershy had a nightmare about what Mordecai said, She cried about it. Then, Amy Rose came and comfort her and told her to let go of all the guilt. That made Fluttershy feel better. Robbie's responsibility with Flurry Heart Inside Robbie's room, Robbie was playing with Flurry Heart. Babysitting wasn't hard for him at all, Widget on the other hand brought out her baby toys. Dr. Eggman's latest Robot/Eggman and Gruumm's plan to rule the world Back at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman created a new robot for Emperor Gruumm. It was called, "Egg-Reaper", It was send to destroy the earth. Destruction in the city/Data Squad and S.P.D. to the Rescue With Egg-Reaper's Destruction underway, Karone and the Data Squad Rangers had to go put a stop to him. As for Robbie, He's been taking such great care of Flurry Heart during the feeding, diapering and burping. Digit and Widget helps him out a little bit, They had a way with children. Zecora's Curing Potion Then, Zecora knocked and came inside to see his leg in a cased. Soon, Zecora made a potion to cure his broken leg. It took sometime, But Robbie was cured as asked Digit and Widget to watch Flurry Heart until he returns and set off. Emperor Gruumm's destruction/Robbie is back in business Back with the others, They were successful at fighting off the Krybots. Suddenly, Emperor Gruumm and Egg-Reaper appeared out of nowhere. Karone tried to stop Gruumm, But was too strong. Just as he was about to finish her off, Robbie came to the rescue just in time and back on his feet. The Appearance of the Heliotrope Data Squad Ranger Then, Starlight begin her time to help her friends as she morphs into the Heliotrope Data Squad Ranger. Robbie and Jack vs Gruumm and Egg-Reaper With Robbie back as the Red Ranger, He and Jack fought with Emperor Gruumm and Egg-Reaper. Soon, Jack activated judgement and found him guilty and trapped him in confinement card. Then, Robbie and Jack finished off Egg-Reaper with one slice on the body, but then, Cubot uses the Egg Carrier's Magna Beam to make him big. Big destruction/Rise of the Megazords Without Hesitation, The Data Squad and S.P.D. Rangers summoned their Zords. Soon, They've combined the Cyber Delta Megazord and the Delta Max Megazord into the Cyber Delta Max Megazord, Sonic and Sora combined their Zords with the S.W.A.T. Megazord into it's Gold and Silver Mode, And Gmel combined his Zord with the Delta Base as it transform into the Delta Command Megazord and became it's Platinum Mode. A strong and triumph battle After the battle, Robbie thanked Karone for all her help of taking his place and defeating Emperor Gruumm. Then, He invites her to stay at Data Squad HQ and she agrees. Soon, The Rangers celebrated. Robbie's New Apprentice Then, Robbie was proud of Starlight for what a brave thing she did. And appointed her as his apprentice. Starlight liked it, And she excepted to join the Data Squad Rangers. Victory for Data Squad and Space Patrol Delta At Data Squad HQ, everyone celebrated with some Pizza and drinks. As the party goes on, Fluttershy looks at Robbie still feeling guilty for the accident. But as he cheered her up, She doesn't feel guilty anymore because accidents happened. Rangers Other Rangers S.P.D. Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo *Zecora *Isinia Cruger *Anubis Cruger *Birdie Fowler *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Emperor Gruumm Trivia *It marks a first appearance of Andros's sister, Karone, Twilight's good friend, Zecora and the full appearance of Starlight Glimmer, the Heliotrope Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *Initiating Space Patrol Delta Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad